jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Why was Masrani allowed to build a new Jurassic Park?
"So, they are building another park? After all that happened on the other island?" - Kelly Malcolm In Jurassic World there is a new fully functional Jurassic Park with over 30,000 visiters per day. The question on the mind of most Jurassic Park fans was probably: Who would allow anyone to build another dinosaur zoo after all the death and destruction that happened in the first films? I think that is a very good question that deserves an answer. I am going to give an explanation. If you do not mind I will start my story at the beginning. The isolation of the islands In May 1997 the world was chocked. A real-life Tyrannosaurus walked through the streets of San Diego. Many citizens where eaten alive by the monster or died in the resulting chaos. The public was outraged and demanded that the hammer was brought down hard on the people responsible. Which was, ofcourse, InGen Genetic Technologies inc. Dr. John Hammond, the former CEO of InGen, spearheaded a movement to isolate the entire Muertes Archipelago - the islands where InGen's dinosaurs live - from the outside world. John Hammond said that is was abolutely imperative to "set up a set of rules, for the preservation and isolation of that island. These creatures require our absence to survive, not our help. And if we could only step aside and trust in nature, life will find a way." Ian Malcolm gave a testimony before the United Nation's General Assembly. Malcolm used to terrible fate of his shortlived expedition to Isla Sorna to prove his point that the island is too dangerous for humans. He urged the UN to outlaw any human presence in the Muertes Archipelago. As a result, the UN and Costa Rica installed a above the Muertes Archipelago. No human was allowed in the region. Not even for a rescue mission. John Hammond died shortly after this. InGen was taken over by the Masrani Gobal Corporation. Masrani now owned all InGen's assets except the dinosaurs. Furthermore, they were not allowed to clone dinosaurs. Things would have stayed this way for all eternity. Until one tiny incident happened. Eric Kirby's survival When the public started to forget the horrors of the San Diego Incident, curiosity started to rise. Everyone would like to see footage of a real-life dinosaur. Many people hoped that the UN and Costa Rica loosen up the rules and allow scientists to observe and film the dinosaurs. However, the UN was uncompromising. Curiosity will always get the better of humans. A growing number of people started to illegally parasail close to the islands. In the hope to catch a glimse of these prehistoric giants. It was only a matter of time before an accident would happen. At the end of May 2001 a 12 year old boy named Eric Kirby got trapped on Isla Sorna all alone. His parents tried to convince the autorities to send a rescue mission to the island. However, the UN's strict rules did not allow that. Therefore, Eric's parents traveled to Isla Sorna themselves with a group of mercenaries and Jurassic Park survivor Dr. Alan Grant. This was the first time in four years that any scientist could observe the state of Isla Sorna. Eric Kirby had managed to survive on Isla Sorna for over 8 weeks. He even saved Alan Grant from a raptor attack. Both of them managed to get off the island alive. Nothing would have changed if Eric's parents had chosen not to bring Alan Grant to the island. Between all the running and trying to survive, Alan Grant had been able to observe the ecological state of Isla Sorna. And what he had seen, disturbed him. Alan Grant knew that, in any ecological setting, there are far more herbivores than carnivores. It is easy to understand that a population of herbivores can only remain stable despite predation when the number of herbivores is soo large that its birth rate equals the rate of predation and death. In other words, predators are quite rare in an ecosystem. If you would travel back to a Jurassic forest and you would like to see a big carnivore like Allosaurus, you would have to search hard for it. That was not what Alan Grant had observed on Isla Sorna... When they had been on the ground for only a few minutes, they were attacked by the superpredator Spinosaurus. When they ran away from it, they ran into a Tyrannosaur. Not much later they stumbled unto a Raptor's nest and later the Raptors themselves. In September 2001 Alan Grant had an audience before the UN General Assembly. He pointed out the the predator-prey ratio of the dinosaurs was dangerously out of balance. Category:Anonymous Story Category:Explanations